La Leyenda de Nezha
by Unchuushi
Summary: Esta es la verdadera y original leyenda de Nezha, Naza. Uhm... estoy buscando la de Youzen y Shinkouhyou... pero es difícil...


NOTA: es la historia verdadesra de Nataku, Nezha.   
  
La leyenda de Nezha  
  
Primera línea temporal (novela)  
  
Nezha es una figura mitológica China, una Deidad niño guerrero. El nombre "Nezha" es derivado del sánscrito Nata (Nhata). Las hazañas de Nezha están relatadas en muchas historias, más notablemente en el "Romance de los dioses" de la dinastía Ming, donde él es la base de los tres últimos capítulos, por el volumen de la narrativa que sigue localizada en estos tres capítulos cruciales del romance.  
  
El nacimiento de Nezha:  
  
Nezha fue el tercer hijo de Li Jing, un oficial militar que comandaba el presidio de Chentan Pass. Nació en las últimas décadas de la dinastía Shang, cuando el país estaba languideciendo bajo el manto del tirano Zhou (no se confundan con la Dinastía Zhou que fue a suplantar su casa).  
  
El nacimiento de Nezha fue una historia maravillosa en sí misma: después de haber dado a luz a sus hermanos mayores, Jinzha y Muzha, la madre de Nezha lo cargó en su matriz por tres años y medio, hasta una noche en la que un sacerdote taoísta la visitó en sus sueños. "Toma este niño, potrillo de unicornio", dijo y puso una esfera dentro de su vientre. Poco después de estas palabras, ella sintió los dolores de trabajo de parto y dio a luz a una enorme bola de carne, a la cual Li Jing abrió en tajadas con su espada. Nezha emergió como un bebe radiante, vestido con un largo trozo de tela roja y un brazalete de oro alrededor de su mano derecha.  
  
El misterioso sacerdote apareció en la casa de Li Jing al día siguiente; cuando aconteció, él era el Inmortal Taiyi de La Caverna de la Luz Dorada de la Montaña Primordial, cuyas armas mágicas Huntian (confusión celestial) Tela y Anillo cósmico, habían sido concedidas a Nezha cuando estaba todavía en el vientre materno. Taiyi convenció a Li Jing de permitir que su hijo se convirtiera en su discípulo. Tenía un motivo para ello: Nezha era el avatar (encarnación) del ser celestial Lingzhuzi (Perla Inteligente) y estaba destinado a ayudar a derrotar al ejército de Shang.   
  
Como Taiyi fue a descubrir, sin embargo, no sería una tarea fácil.  
  
Estragos en el mar oriental:  
  
Nezha creció rápido, alcanzando la altura de un metro cincuenta, cuando tenia siete años de edad.  
  
Un caluroso día, el inquieto niño salió a caminar y encontró el Jiuwan (el río de nueve curvas). Se quitó las ropas y saltó dentro del río azotando el agua con su paño Huntian. Desconocía que el paño tenía gran poder mágico que tornó roja el agua del río y removió el lecho próximo del mar oriental. El rey dragón del mar oriental, Aoguang, envió a Li Gen a investigar; éste descubrió a Nezha y cuando ellos vinieron jadeando, Nezha mato al infortunado Li Gen con su Anillo Cósmico. El tercer hijo de Aoguang, Aobing, alzó un arma y atacó a Nezha quien se defendió y mató al príncipe dragón, arrancándole los tendones para hacer un cinturón para su padre.  
  
Un afligido Aoguang elevó la cuestión a Li Jing y amenazó con informar las muertes de Li Gen y Aobing a la corte celestial. Un asunto extremadamente serió, porque Li Gen había sido comisionado por el Cielo como cabeza de la Patrulla Oceánica, mientras que Aobing era una completa Deidad. Li Jing no podía desmentir las acusaciones, porque él mismo encontró a Nezha en su jardín haciendo el cinturón de tendones de dragón para él y Nezha mismo se quebró ante el implacable Aoguang y se disculpo por su error, ofreciéndole devolverle los tendones de su hijo. Previendo el problema que podría sobrevenir sobre su familia, Nezha buscó a Taiyi para advertirlo. El Inmortal puso un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre él y le dijo que esperara en la Salda Sur del Cielo; cuando se produjo, Aoguang apareció allí, con la intención de hacer demanda ante la Corte Celestial. Nezha lo atacó y derribó con su anillo Cósmico, arrancándole cuarenta o cincuenta escamas antes que él implorara clemencia. Nezha obtuvo su promesa de no informar a la Corte Celestial y como precaución lo regresó a la casa de sus padres (de quienes, lo menos que se puede decir) no estaban exactamente gustosos del acto bien intencionado de su hijo. Fue sólo una tregua temporaria, no obstante, porque Aoguang amenazó esta vez con llegar al Dragón Rey de los otros tres mares para que lo ayudaran a pronunciar sentencia sobre la familia  
  
Lady Shinji  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Nezha había descubierto el arco cósmico y las tres flechas sacudidoras celestiales, cerca de su casa, mágicos tesoros que Chentan Pass había guardado por generaciones y que jamás habían sido usados por ningún humano. Arrojó una flecha al azar hacía el sudoeste; tan poderosa era que voló todo el camino a la Caverna Hueso Blanco en la Montaña Esqueleto. Allí vivía, en la Caverna de Roca, el espíritu de Lady Shinji, cuyo sirviente, ese día estaba fuera picando hierbas cuando la flecha penetró su cuello matándolo. Reconociendo que la flecha pertenecía a Li Jing a quien ella una vez había hecho un favor, la furiosa Shinji montó su Fénix azul, alzó al inocente Li Jing y lo retuvo como rehén hasta que él prometió volver y descubrir quién había cometido el asesinato. Nezha admitió su error a su padre y prometió ir con él a la Montaña Esqueleto, donde como resultado de una fría disputa con el hermano del muerto, él combatió contra Shinji. Así sus armas le fueron arrebatadas por la poderosa Lady. Desarmado, Nezha huyo a Taiyi, quien lo amparó y combatió ferozmente con Shinji. Finalmente, la sometió con sus nueve dragones Net. Shinji fue sumergida en llamas y devuelta a su forma original como una piedra. Habiendo derrotado al nuevo enemigo, Taiyi admitió a Nezha andar el camino a su casa, tan pronto como fuera posible porque sus padres estaban en peligro.  
  
Muerte y reencarnación  
  
Vuelto al hogar, Nezha encontró que el cuarto dragón rey había venido a llevar a sus padres a la justicia y ofreció entregarse él mismo a Aoguang a cambio de la libertad de sus padres. Ahí y entonces cortó su brazo izquierdo con una espada, se desentrañó el mismo y raspó la carne de sus huesos dándose su alma por vencida. Así el dragón se marchó satisfecho.  
  
Enseguida, Nezha, fue en busca de su maestro, quien le dijo que no podía hacer nada porque la relación con sus padres no había sido muy unida; pero tenia que conseguir que le construyeran un templete en el monte Cuiping ("esmeralda oculta) para que allí pudiera descansar su alma sin hogar y luego de tres años de inciensos el podría reencarnar. Así fue como Taiyi devolvió a los padres de Nezha los huesos y la carne de su hijo. Para que le construyan el templete, Nezha apareció varias veces en el sueño de su madre, pero ella se negaba; hasta que un día, el muchacho se lo pidió a gritos y ella lo construyó a escondidas de su marido.  
  
Durante dos años y medió, en el templete ocurrieron maravillas y manadas de peregrinos venían de todas partes a reverenciarlo, porque para la gente, Nezha era un buen dios.   
  
Pero una tarde, Li Jing venia de trabajar en el bosque, cuando descubrió al templete y se puso furioso porque pensó que era un acto de idolatría por un hijo inhumano y así convenció a la gente de que era un falso dios, incitándolos a quemarlo. Justo en ese momento, Nezha revivió, pero fue muerto otra vez por las llamas.  
  
Otra vez sin hogar, Nezha buscó refugió con Taiyi, quien recreó su cuerpo con tallos, hojas y capullos de la planta de loto y lo armó con una lanza ardiente y una par de ruedas de viento y fuego que servían como vehículo. También lo proveyó de una bolsa de piel de leopardo que contenía el Anillo Cósmico, el Paño Huntian y un ladrillo de oro. Así ataviado un vengativo Nezha salió a buscar a su padre.  
  
Padre e hijo  
  
Nezha encontró a su padre y lo repudió por destruir su templo, comprometiéndolo a una batalla. Li Jing pronto comprendió que no estaba equiparado con su hijo y huyó. Nezha le dio caza, encontrando primero a su hermano Muzha, quien trató de defender a su padre, pero fue puesto fuera de combate por el ladrillo de oro de Nezha. Al mismo tiempo, Li Jing encontró refugio en la caverna Nimbo (aureola) de la montaña de los cinco dragones con su hijo mayor y el maestro de Jinzha, la sabia deidad Wenzhu. Así la deidad sometió a Nezha, asegurándolo contra una columna de oro con bandas de metal y azotándolo hasta que vació fuego de sus siete aberturas. Taiyi vino enseguida y él junto a Wenzhi, amonestaron a ambos, Li Jing y Nezha, para que terminara sus mutua rivalidad; Li Jing tuvo que retornar a su casa y Nezha a la residencia de su maestro en la caverna de La Luz Dorada.  
  
Nezha no estaba satisfecho, sin embargo y sobre la partida de la montaña de Los Cinco Dragones, renovó el ataque sobre su padre. Un sacerdote taoísta llamado Randeng (Lampara Ardiente) de la montaña Buitre Mágico intervino en la batalla, habiendo sido enviado por Taiyi y garantizó fuerza sobrenatural a Li Jing cuando un temerario Nezha atacó al sacerdote, quien bloqueó sus movimientos con sobrada facilidad, primero con un blanco capullo de Loto que floreció de su boca y bloqueó su lanza, entonces con una pagoda dorada que atrapó a Nezha dentro de ella y lo envolvió en llamas. Nezha fue liberado sólo cuando se arrepintió de sus errores y reconoció a Li Jing como su padre. Como precaución, no obstante, Randeng dio a Li Jing la pagoda y le enseño cómo usarla en caso de que Nezha se rebelara, otra vez, contra él. La historia de padre e hijo termina con Nezha retornando a la Caverna de la Luz Dorada y Li Jing retirándose de una extendida corrupción y de un mundo turbulento.  
  
Epílogo:  
  
La historia de Nezha no termina aquí. Cuando el Inmortal Jiang Ziya descendió de sus montañas y convocó a las armas para destronar el Shang y estableces el Zhou, Nezha y su padre se juntaron para luchar sobre la orilla del Zhou y después de una gran guerra donde ambos colonizaron como deidades (Li Jing fue presentado como la pagoda ardiente devaraja "buen-rey" vaisravana en el budismo Chino tradicional). Como deidad guerrera, Nezha continuó tomando parte en numerosas batallas contra demonios y diabólicos espíritus y en la dinastía Ming en la novela "Viaje al Oeste", el estaba entre las deidades que convocaban a vencer al sublevado "Dios Mono".  
  
Hay un detalle: al pasar dos años el alma de Nezha corría libre por el bosque, escapando de su maestro, pero con forma de unicornio o un niño de catorce años (pero lamentablemente no hay basta información para decir si esto es o no así).  
  
NOTA: muchos de los personajes de esta historia fueron usados para hacer el manga de Houshin Engi (Cazador de almas). Nezha, por ejemplo, es uno de los que acompañan a Taikoubou (Ziang Ziya), también aparecen sus padres y hermanos (pero todos con los nombres traducidos al japonés. Por ejemplo: Li Jing=Li Sei y la madre Madame Yin=Inshi). En mi opinión, Wenzhu es Fugen (en el manga), aunque hay posibilidades de que sea Bunchuu. En el manga y anime, Nezha no es un dios, sino un Paopei, pero guarda algunas características de un dios en honor al Nezha original y la historia cambia un poco. Otro personaje muy famoso y fundamental en Houshin Engi (sólo en el manga) es Taiyi, llamado en el manga Taiitsu Shinjin. En el manga, Nezha posee otras armas: un tridente, dos espadas, entre otras y su vestimenta es un tanto más moderna, acercándose a los años actuales. 


End file.
